


Crossed Wires

by deviouskirin



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: DADT, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is jumpier than usual, and Nate comes to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the "Accentuate the Positive" pride meme, for "Brad/Nate, repeal of DADT".
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: do not own, no profits made, etc.

Brad's been acting odd ever since he returned from his last deployment, though it's nothing too obvious. They'd picked up their usual routine, after three and a half straight days filled with nothing but sex, food, and sleep (and one memorable instance in the shower, which had led them to the conclusion that attempting that in a slippery, confined space was too painful to be worth trying again). Eight months is a long time, you know, and Brad's libido alone was enough to put three normal guys to shame. But once they'd gotten to the point where they could keep their hands off each other for more than ten waking minutes, Nate had started noticing something was different.

It takes him a while to realize what, exactly, is off about the other man, but the second time that morning Brad tenses as Nate reaches for something on the table, it clicks. All the times Brad has gone still as a stone while they're out somewhere and Nate gets too close, and how he's constantly watching Nate's every move, like he's waiting for something. The coffee that had just warmed him up and stopped his shivering suddenly sits in his stomach like lead, and Nate feels like he's just taken a round to the chest.

"Brad?" he asks, his voice sounding odd to his own ears.

Colbert glances up at him, and something flashes across his face, too quick for Nate to really catch, before he does a visual sweep of the area. He's tense again, his face carefully blank. "What?"

"Jesus," Nate breathes, unable to believe what his brain is telling him. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?" And then Brad's expression shifts to something Nate's seen before, but never directed at him, not since they'd started...whatever it is they have going on between them. The Iceman is out and in control. "Seriously Brad, have some fucking faith in me, would you? I'm not about to out you in the middle of a D.C. coffee shop, _while you're in uniform_."

It takes him a minute to register the fact that yes, Brad is _laughing_ at him. He doesn't get what's so funny, and he's just about to throw decorum out the window and kick him when Brad shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Christ, Fick. I know civilian life has turned you into a pussy, but I didn't think it'd make you so fucking oblivious," Brad grins. "I'm not worried about you _outing_ me."

"Then what the hell's going on? Every time I move, you go rigid, and you check our surroundings every time I get closer than five feet to you."

"Proposition 8 was overturned in August, and they repealed DADT last month; I've been waiting for you to _propose_ , you dumb ass."

Nate stares across the table at him, trying to figure out if he'd heard that correctly. Eventually he decides that yes, he did, and then he gets angry.

"Why the fuck do _I_ have to the the one to propose?"


End file.
